Captured
by Yokai Lady Hana
Summary: Rein is caught by Nnoitra and he decides that he needs a pet too. NnoitraXOC major rape!


A Nnoitra fanfiction made for my bff Rein.

MAJOR RAPE!

This is my first lemon so please be nice and review nicely~! UN!

"What do you think you're doing here?" Rein grunted as her chest was slammed forcefully against the wall of Las Noches. She tried to move, her long red hair crashed against her back by some powerful pressure.

"Let go of me!" She hissed slamming her elbow against the chest of her attacker. He gave a short grunt and his hand gripped tightly at the back of her neck. She bit her lip as he leaned forward to give her a good look at his face. Medium length black hair fell over his eye blocking it from her view. She winced as his other hand gripped her wrist with crushing power. "I asked you a question!" He barked harshly in her ear sending shivers down her spine. She struggled to free herself from this man. He pushed his body closer against hers eliminating all chance of her escape. His hand moved from her wrist to grab the side of her waist. "Answer me!" Rein fought madly

"Get off me you freak of nature! You can't do this to me I'm a shinigami!" She gasped as he slid his knee between her thighs "I don't care if you're a shinigami or not, you are an idiot!" Rein flushed

"You attacked Hueco Mundo in attempt to save your weak little friend didn't you?" Rein turned her head to him and spit on his face "You have no right t...!" He raised his knee to slam against her lower lips (For lack of better terminology XD) She whimpered and her body tensed.

"Shut the fuck up! Don't you think a bitch like you can do that to me! You fucking whore!" Rein tried to pull herself up to take the pressure off of herself. He pushed her closer to the wall and jammed his knee up higher. She bit her lip to fight back the moan.

"You are a fucking whore! I can feel you getting wet!" He snickered and moved the hand at her waist to cup the front of her crotch. She flailed around trying to get him off. "Stop it bitch!" He rubbed the hand at her crotch back and forth. She let out a slight moan. He scoffed and used the hand around his neck to push the side of her face against the wall.

"Don't touch me scum!" She hissed to him. He smiled a wide smile and turned his head sideways and whispered in her face "Bitch I'm going to do more than touch you" She looked at him in disgust

"If that emo bastard Ulquiorra can get a pet them I'm going to get one too" He ran his long tongue on the side of her face causing her to shiver and her knees to get weak. "I'm warning you..." he moved his tongue to her ear, she could feel his hot breath against her lobe, as he licked the outer part of her ear. "Ichigo will come and.." He shoved his finger upward and she could feel him move his finger around. Her body screamed for him to rip of her clothes and please her but her will refused to allow that to happen. "Shut the fuck up, the only sound I want coming from you is the sound of you begging for release!" "I won't!" She screamed at him. He licked down her neck

"That's not what your body is saying" Rein flushed and turned to face him "I'm not going to do anything with you!" He snickered again and the hand around her neck grabbed a fistful of hair. "I beg to differ!" She cried out in pain as he yanked her off the wall and onto the floor. She attempted to crawl away but he quickly caught her hair again and started to drag her down the vast hallway.

"No!" Rein stared in horror as Nnoitra tossed open the door to his room. "I won't tell you again, shut up!" He pulled her up by her hair and shoved her into the room, watching in amusement as she collapsed on to the floor and tried to put distance between them. "Get over here!" He commanded her in a harsh voice. She ignored him and backed herself into a corner. She glared up at him, her brown eyes filled with tears, her scalp burning from her hair being almost ripped out. He smirked at her and for the first time she noticed the white eye patch on his left eye.

"Looks like I'll have to teach your stupid ass a lesson!" She blinked her eyes filling with tears as he approached her with a rope like object in his hands. "Get away!" She slammed her fist against his face but he quickly caught her hand. He's eyes warned her that if she tried to hit him again he wouldn't hesitate to kill her. She could feel the hot tears running down her face. She made a weak attempt to scurry past him. He reached back as she moved past him and caught the sash of her soul reaper robe and ripped it to the ground. She whirled around and tried to grab the sash. He slammed her against the ground and pushed her wrists against the floor.

"You're really a stupid bitch!" He straddled her waist and leaned close to her face "You should have ran while you had the chance!" He thrust his pelvis forward to give her a taste of what he would be doing to her in mere moments "Our could it be that you wanted this?" He snickered as she whimpered to herself. He pushed her wrists together and held them in place as he tied them as tightly as he could. She winced in pain and shook her head wildly "No!" She cried. He took advantage of her open mouth and slammed his own against hers. She froze as his tongue explored her mouth. Not because of the rough kiss, but because of the outward curve in his pants. He practically ripped his mouth away from hers. "I wonder what these lips taste like.." He cupped her crotch again and used his other hand to tug her kimono top open. "I said get off!" Rein sobbed causing Nnoitra to glare. He got off of her and walked over to the small dresser in the corner of his room.

He moved back over to her and picked up the rope holding her wrist and threw, her and the rope, onto his bed. She squirmed away the best she could but he grabbed her by the hair and forced her to lock eyes with him. "Here this will help you shut up!" He shoved a piece of cloth into her mouth, muffling her speech. He forced himself on her again, pulling away her kimono to expose her black bra. He grinned up at her, he could still hear her whimpering, and ran his tongue between her breast, leaving a trail of warmth as his tongue trailed downward. He moved his hand swiftly and tugged the pants of her robe past her feet. She lay on his bed in nothing but skimpy black underwear and bra. He snickered as she struggled to get away. He moved his finger down the length of her stomach and down to the waistband of her underwear. He pushed his hand under the thin lacy clothe and down farther until he felt the heat coming from her core. "Damn you're wet!" He pushed her open with two of his fingers and shoved another one inside of her. She closed her eyes and her head shot to the other side of the pillow. He used his free hand to unclasp the front clip of her bra and painfully ripped it off of her. She winced at the stinging on her boob. He leaned forward and clasped his mouth around her nipple. She gasped and squirmed around. He pulled his finger out of her and brought it to his face. He smirked "You're not a virgin?" Rein stared at him in pain. "Fine, don't answer me" He ran his tongue across his finger, smiled, and moved his finger back to her womanhood. He pushed deep inside her, causing her to moan, than he pulled out, only to ram into her further than she'd thought possible. His tongue circled her nipple his breath cause her nipples to harden. Her pillow was wet with tears, she hated the fact that she liked his torment. He grunted

"I'm done playing with you" Rein opened her eyes only to see him on his knees over her naked body throwing his own shirt to the side. He tugged his pants off and threw his boxers to the side. Rein could feel more tears running down her face. His penis stood completely erect and was bigger than she could have imagined. He stared down at her "What is it bitch?" Rein squirmed again and moved her tied hands to guard her womanhood. He glared "Do you really think that is going to stop me?" he thrust his member into her hands. "Fuck!" He muttered shifting his body to get a better angle. Rein cried out and tried to pull back but he's hands grabbed her boobs and made sure there was no way she could get away.

She could feel him dripping in her hands, he was pulsing like crazy too. She moved her finger to try to get her hands from the ropes but that only helped him. He pulled out of her hands and shoved them above her head again. He moved forward to straddle her stomach and used his hands to shove her boobs together. He smirked at her horrified expression. And pushed his cock between her boobs. Tears poured down her face as he thrust his member towards her face and back through her breasts. He was panting heavily and sweat dripped from his forehead down his chest. He leaned forward with a moan. "Guess what?" He whispered heatedly in her face, his light mint breath stinging her nose, she blinked a tear away and stared into his beady black eye. He paused his breath coming out harsh and forced, he smiled at her, "I'm going to cum" He hissed she frozen and fought to get away from him. When she moved however it caused her chest to vibrate. He moaned and a deep growl like sound came from his throat. Rein could feel the creamy, warm liquid splatter on her face and she stared in complete shock at Nnoitra as he released her boobs and stared at her with amusement written on his face. His breath was still harsh as he whispered to her face "Don't think we're done yet" Rein sobbed silently and knew the worse was yet to come.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Please review!


End file.
